Keldon's Purge
by Jace Kindu
Summary: A story that involves purging the Jedi, Chapter Five is up!
1. Chapter 1

Alex and Nicole fought fiercely, their lightsabers clashing with buzzes of electricity while Andrew and Henshaw stood frozen to the ground where Alex had frozen them. They only could watch helplessly as Nicole was using every skill in her repertoire to combat his lightsaber staff. He had gotten quite deft with using it and was more masterful than Alixa.

Nicole blocked two simultaneous strikes and felt the Force ripple to her. It pushed into her like a wrecking ball, throwing her back into the bleachers of the gym. Her lightsaber got knocked to the side and was also pushed as far away from her as possible. She looked up to see Alex separate his lightsabers into two separate blades, powering off the red one and hooking it to his belt.

He descended on her with demonic speed, picking her up by the throat and lifting her into the air, the twenty Dark Jedi watching this happen silently. Alex flipped his violet around in a circle and pointed the blade to her head. She stared deeply into his horrid eyes while the thought, I'm not going to make it, went into her head.

It had just been embedded into her mind when the ceiling exploded and thirty Jedi jumped into the gym, lightsabers on and ready. They turned and saw the terrible scene of Alex holding Nicole by the throat. She wanted to yell for help but could not, her throat too constricted by Alex's powerful grip.

What she heard next made her heart sink, as she knew it was going to be the last thing she ever heard.

"Well, now that you're all here," Alex said, letting go of Nicole's throat. Just as her feet hit the floor, he spun in a deft circle, bringing his lightsaber to Nicole's neck. The hot energy blade cut through the flesh like lava on ice, severing her head cleanly from the rest of her body. As her body crumpled to the floor, Alex sent a wave of Force energy through the severed head, the eyes wide with horror, and hurled it that closest Jedi.

"Let's get this party started!" Alex shouted, pulling out his red lightsaber and turning it back on just as Nicole's head hit the Jedi dead-on in the chest. Just as he reeled back from the surprise, Alex lunged forward.

What happened next could not be described by anyone. Alex moved at the speed of lightning, cutting down half of the Jedi squad before they could even react. The Dark Jedi also began to attack relentlessly, all while Andrew and Henshaw looked on with sheer panic.

The rampage was over just as soon as it began, not a single Dark Jedi lost in the scourge. They were whooping and hollering, laughing at how easy it had been to get rid of the Jedi. They all shut up when Alex walked over to the frozen Jedi in the side of the huge gym.

He shook his head at them, saying softly, "I'm doing my job. You'll understand Master." When he said that, he drove his lightsabers into both of the men. The Force Freeze wore off and they crumpled to the floor. As this happened a Dark Jedi walked over to Alex.

"What do we do now, Darth…" he paused since he did not know Alex's Sith name.

"Keldon. From this point on, I am Darth Keldon," Alex said with finality. He looked at his little army and said this as well, "and though you fought fiercely and bravely, I am sorry to say you are the first to go."

The words echoed through the near empty gym. Just as the realization dawned on them, Keldon took his lightsabers and ripped apart the Dark Jedi without a single thought of remorse or pain. As he impaled the final Jedi, he felt another person enter the room.

"Took you long enough Chris," Keldon said, not hiding his irritation, throwing the body aside and turning around slowly.

"Now, now Keldon," Chris cackled, "you're one of us, y'know? You can call me Zaine."

"I'm going to call you whatever the hell I want. Why the hell weren't you here earlier?" Keldon seethed, suppressing his fury.

"I wanted to see how you did, that's all. But now we can begin the purge now that you are ready. I'm putting you in charge of this operation." Chris walked out of the gym still chuckling softly to himself.

"Oh trust me Chris," Keldon said, letting his hatred flow through him. "I'll make sure I do a wonderful job."


	2. Chapter 2

See Sorak had penetrated the perimeter almost too easily. That doesn't seem right, he though to himself as he crept through the huge mansion that belonged to Darth Keldon. He had cut through the solid steel wall that led inside with his unique bo-staff lightsaber. It had a longer handle and blade that allowed Sorak to stay out of harms way while the lightsaber did its work.

The weapon was now clipped to his belt next to his normal lightsaber and his heavy blaster pistol. He had two more, but he kept those in his personal bounty ship. He had been training for six months, all for this confrontation with Keldon, the most powerful, and youngest,Dark Lord of the Sith in recorded history.

_I'm ready, and I know I can beat him,_ Sorak thought gleefully, having spent most of that time practicing using his bo-saber and lightsaber at the same time. _Plus I'll get that 9.6 trillion credit bounty on his head._ Little did Sorak know it was Keldon who had put the bounty on his head to see who was dumb enough to try and take him down.

"Now the question is, where is he?" Sorak thought aloud. He had tried to call out Keldon's energy through the Force but found that the whole mansion emanated the Dark Side, making it impossible to find him.

Almost as if the house knew of his predicament, a door to Sorak's left opened. He drew his blaster slowly and felt no other presence in the adjoining room, slowly walking in. It was a stairwell that only led up, but it still had elaborate, almost Asian, décor to it.

He took each step one at a time, making sure no traps or other surprises jumped out at him. It went up three levels, at least Sorak thought since he stepped through three separate landings. But there were no doors on any of the landing, just more stairs.

When he got to the top, there was a set of doors made of wood, a very unusual thing to see. Behind the redwood Sorak could feel a very powerful presence in perfect calm. Without hesitation, he kicked open the door and stormed in.

Sorak saw Keldon standing on the other end of the surprisingly plain room. He was staring out of the large circular window that overlooked the Sith Palace, not even acknowledging Sorak.

"I'm here for the bounty, Keldon!" Sorak instinctively raised his blaster and aimed at Keldon's head. He was surprised to hear Keldon laugh as he slowly turned.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before a moron like you would try for it," Keldon laughed, "but at least you offer a challenge. I sense you are strong with the Force, but yet you use a blaster?"

He raised his hand and flicked the blaster out of Sorak's fingers, even from across the room. "Be a man and use the weapon of the Order."

"You want a fight, you got it," Sorak said, trying to stay calm, pulling out his bo-saber and triggering the power. "But the question is, can you hit me with yours?" He took a charge forward but did not even get a chance to stop as Keldon raised his right hand and sent a huge current of lighting at Sorak.

He couldn't even roll out of the way as the electricity smacked into him, throwing him back a few feet. His bo-saber, on the other hand, kept moving forward toward Keldon at an alarming speed.

Keldon saw it coming and ducked down but not releasing his electricity. The bo-saber flew straight out of the window and deactivated, falling to the ground.

"Why don't you use a real lightsaber, not some crazy invention you made for this fight?" Keldon said this in a mocking tone, releasing the lighting sending Sorak into a boiling rage.

"God damn you!" Sorak shouted as he pulled his lightsaber and switched it on, a deep blue blade emerging angrily, almost as if it had it's own mood.

"That's more like it," Keldon said as he pulled his own. He thumbed the power and the violet blade drew out sharply as it always did. "Fight like a man and show me what you really have!"

Sorak flew forward at a demonic speed, swinging the lightsaber toward Keldon. He blocked it returned the blow, Sorak barely blocking in time. He also started to have an unusual feeling pull over him, like he was exerting twice as much energy to do just hold the lightsaber.

The fight didn't last very long since Sorak underestimated Keldon's ability to wield a lightsaber. He also didn't know about Keldon's ability to drain the surrounding area of its energy while he was in combat. He wasn't even fighting back, just blocking all of Sorak's attacks.

If I only had my other lightsabers," Sorak thought as Keldon parried a blow. Sorak raised lightsaber for another attack when Keldon's fist flew into Sorak's face. He felt blood streaming down his nose as Keldon stood his ground.

"That was easier than I thought," Keldon said, grinning. That comment made Sorak's anger red hot and could feel the Force giving him the energy for three attacks.

"What's this?" Keldon was curious at what was happening. "Got yourself a little reserve of power there? Well, I will admit I have never seen that." Those words made Sorak's rage go even deeper. He drew into the power and lunged forward, striking at a lightning speed. He went three time in succession, one at the head and two at the side of the neck.

His rage was solidified as Keldon easily blocked all three strikes without so much as flinching. Sorak collapsed on the ground, panting heavily as Keldon pointed his lightsaber at his throat.

"I could kill you, but that would be the waste of a perfectly good Jedi," Keldon said, his lightsaber point nearly touching Sorak's throat. He could feel the heat pressing on his body as the blade got closer. "You have potential, so I'll strike a deal with you. Become my apprentice and help me do some daunting tasks. You'll learn the ways of the Dark Side and become more powerful that you could ever imagine."

Sorak was stunned. He had tried to kill Keldon and now he was extending apprenticeship. "I'll do it," Sorak said slowly. Keldon's lightsaber turned off and Sorak shakily stood.

"Good. Find a room here and rest. I'll take you to the Sith Palace tomorrow so you and Chris, er, I mean Zaine can get acquainted." Keldon turned to leave the room when he turned and asked, "What's your name?"

"See Sorak," Sorak said, still catching his breath.

"See Sorak? That's an unusual name. Well, from this moment on, you are Darth Kindu." Keldon rotated and left the room. "I probably won't call you that very often though."


	3. Chapter 3

Josh, or more suitable, Darth Xeal, rubbed his eyes sleepily, feeling the pull of exhaustion on his body. He was in the Sith Palace and had gotten an emergency call from Keldon an hour ago. He didn't know why Keldon had decided to call a meeting at three in the morning, but no one ever questioned him, not even Zaine.

_It's only because he's in charge of the purging operation,_ Xeal thought as he sat on his chair, trying desperately not to fall asleep. The other five Lords seemed to be in the same position as him. Darth Jasper, known to spend several days training without rest, couldn't even keep himself up. Darth Maydon, the only female Lord, had fallen asleep completely and was snoring lightly. Darth Baine was reading a paper book, a very rare thing to find in the galaxy nowadays since they all took over.

Darth Marek was leaning back in his seat, watching a show on his video pad, the volume very quiet. Darth Cerious, the oldest member by age, was also lightly napping, a bottle of pills resting on his end table. The only ones not there were Zaine and Keldon, who never arrived before the rest showed up.

Xeal was thinking about what else he could be doing when there was a violent tremor in the Force, then the sounds of shouting coming from the hallway. The voices were unmistakable, the higher Spanish tone of Zaine and the deep, booming voice of Keldon. All six of them strained their ears to hear what was happening.

"You can't just go around appointing people that you managed not to kill in a fight!" Zaine shouted, not hiding any of his anger. Xeal could sense a third person in the conflict, and he seemed very afraid.

"Look, I know how much you hate it when I do things on my own, but I could use him," Keldon calmly responded. If there was one thing that drove Zaine insane was Keldon's immeasurable calmness.

It was working overtime now. "Look, I know you have been having some difficulty hunting down the last of the Jedi, but keep using the Dark Jedi we have at our disposal…"

"That is a bit of a problem. All the ones you give me are incompetent and they keep dying. I need an apprentice to help me out with this."

"I forbid it. You can't have an apprentice."

"Oh, so you get one, but no one else can? That seems real fair."

"Jasper is a prodigy. He's almost more powerful than you are. This, See Sorak, is strong with the Force, but not enough for a post as a Dark Lord."

"Then he won't have a post. It's really not that hard." Keldon was beginning to reach a compromise. He was really good at that.

There was a tense moment before Zaine said, "All right, you can have him as an apprentice. But on the condition that he will never get the post of Sith Lord."

"Fair enough." After Keldon said that, he walked through the door with a tall, thin man following behind him. Xeal assumed that it was See Sorak, but he wasn't sure why Keldon like him.

Then Xeal saw his equipment. Sorak had three lightsabers hooked to his belt, but next to them was a very unusual contraption. It looked like a half-meter-long pole, but one end of the pole had a wider edge to it.

"This everyone, is See Sorak," Keldon said proudly, "and as I can see, Xeal here is wondering what this device is. Well, I'll show you." He pulled the staff from Sorak's belt and thumbed a large button on the side. A meter long shaft of light emerged from the larger end as Keldon spun it deftly.

"This is what Sorak calls a bo-saber. I've sent a scan of the blueprints to our techs and they are currently producing them for our use." Keldon continued to spin it around, even as he spoke.

"So, are we going to be trained how to use them?" Maydon asked, amazed at the weapon.

"Yes, we all will be. But only use them whenever you get into a fight with a rouge Jedi. They aren't good for anything else." Xeal noticed that Sorak looked a little sheepish while Keldon was explaining the bo-saber.

_He will do well, I can feel it,_ Xeal thought to himself as Keldon explained how to use the bo-saber in combat.


	4. Chapter 4

The practice room was nearly empty, excluding three men in a sparring arena. One was sitting comfortably on a chair while the other two were dueling fiercely. Keldon was overseeing the training of See Sorak and Darth Baine, both of whom requested the guidance. Baine and Sorak were going at it as though their lives depended on it, which they thought it did. They were only using training lightsabers, but Keldon hadnï¿½t told them that yet. Instead he told them that whoever killed the other got a pay raise.

They believed him and now were combating for the extra credits. He was finding the situation rather amusing and quelled laughter down surprisingly well. Sorak had proven more than confident with a lightsaber, but was lacking the control of the Force. Baine was literally the opposite, having a high prestige of the Force but barely any proficiency with a lightsaber.

Keldon was sitting to the side in the arena, critiquing every now and then. Baine had been gaining skill over the course of three months training, but Sorak did circles over Baine with his lightsaber. Sorak did some crazy spinning maneuvers and flips when he fought, barely staying still, while Baine was more of a stationary fighter, relying on defense before dealing the killing blow.

Baine knew this, and after he blocked off a strike he sent a wave of electricity at Sorak. The electricity was nowhere near as strong as Keldon's, but it had its impact on Sorak almost the same. Sorak couldn't use the Force to anticipate the manipulation in the Force, so the lightning found its mark. The coruscating voltage, his skeleton briefly showing as Baine let go of the current, engulfed Sorak. Baine couldn't hold the lighting for more than three seconds or else he would get engulfed too.

Sorak was panting, smoke kindling off his body along with his anger. "Don't fall into your rage, See Sorak," Keldon called from the sidelines. "Your anger betrays you." Sorak ignored him and lunged forward, letting his hate flow through him. He struck fiercely at Baine multiple times, each one successfully blocked. Baine returned the favor and nicked Sorak on the side. Then Sorak's fury really let loose.

Sorak threw the lightsaber down and smoked Baine in the face. Baine reeled back from the strike and swung viciously with his leg. He got Sorak on his ribs, knocking him down.

Keldon watched for a few seconds before he stood up, walked forward a meter and blasted both of them with Force Lightning. It wasn't enough to kill them, but it did get his point across; he was not very happy with what they were doing.

"I told you both not to give into your anger and look what you did!" Keldon shouted furiously. He hated whenever training degenerated into a catfight. He also hadn't let go of the lightning yet; he had sent both young men into the wall. "You guys wanted to train and instead you guys carry on like six year-olds! You're both grown men, in your mid-twenties for God's sake!"

He finally let go of the lightning, the two men slumping to the floor. Keldon was also using this as another test to show how to control your anger in a tense environment. "Training is done for today." With that, Keldon turned on his heels and walked out of the arena.

"What was with that?" Baine asked Sorak, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Shut up asshole," Sorak retorted, stomping out of the room. Baine was left alone in the sparse training room. 

_I don't think I'll ever get along with him,_ Baine thought as he left the room quietly. _But we both need the training desperately. But I want to know why Keldon has been so intense on this training. I felt something in the Force, but I don't know what. It's like he's planning something for us._


	5. Chapter 5

Darth Keldon barged into See Sorak's room vociferously, nearly knocking the doors off the hinges. Everywhere else in the Sith Palace had automated doors except for the sleeping quarters; they had no way to lock these doors.

Keldon actually had a sheet of metal and was banging his lightsaber handle on it, shouting, "Wake up ladies!" Sorak heard a few of the other Jedi in the room groan as Keldon was walking around the room, whacking the sheet of metal repeatedly.

The ultimate part of this rude awakening was when Keldon somehow turned the lights on nearly four times as bright as usual. Sorak, and all the other Jedi, raised his arms to shield his eyes from the intensity. Keldon still wasn't satisfied with that yet and proceeded to rip off all the blankets from the mattresses and turned the cold way up.

"Awake now?" Keldon had a grin on his face as he stood at the entryway to the door. "Well, we're going to be moving out to our destination in about two hours, so be ready!" He walked out of the room, Sorak clumsily getting out of bed and heading for the showers. He had known about this excursion for a week but hadn't been looking forward to it. Ever since Keldon had completely beaten him a month ago, his fighting spirit had dropped considerably.

At least I get to be inside a nice ship for a change, Sorak thought as stepped into the spacious shower room.

Keldon was waiting for them in front of the hangar, arms folded across his chest. There was a data pad tucked underneath his arm with some writing being transmitted into it.

"OK, just so we all don't forget, I'm going to re-brief you. Again. We're going a little ways out of the solar system for this one. I only say that because most of you haven't left Earth. We will be heading to the Alpha Centauri system to the planet Rykshtan. Once we touch down in front of the Rebel base, we storm, we kill the Jedi Knight and all of the trainees and head back here for some steak. Let's roll."

This was the only Sorak was looking forward to; seeing a new planet he had never been to. It was exciting for him since the only other planet he had ever been to was Mars since the atmosphere was pressurized. It was amazing.

Keldon led them past some of the most top-of-the-line starships and chose a rather beat up old ship. It was large, more than enough room for the thirty of them, but it didn't look like it could lift off the ground.

"Are we supposed to go in that?" one of the Jedi complained. He noticed as well that it did not look very safe.

"Yes, we are. This ship has saved my ass on more than one occasion." Keldon boasted this proudly, as if to say 'Don't screw with my ship'.

"What is it called?" Sorak was quire curious on this part.

"Well, I wanted to call it the Millennium Falcon, but that name was taken so I named it Crystal Leviathan. All aboard!" Keldon stepped up the landing platform and the other Jedi followed suit. The inside looked just like the outside; old and beat up. But there were four barrack-like rooms in the ship, each with six beds. They were a bit cramped together, but it would work for them.

"Has anyone ever flown a ship before?" Keldon asked. No one said a word. "OK, just checking."

The next few moments were very dull. All Sorak could see was the hanger out of one of the two windows in the ship. Then there was a trembling that seemed to come from the engine in the back. After that was a terrible lurching as the Leviathan began to use its repulsor-lift to slowly float over the ground. Then the hanger doors opened in front of them and the most unexpected thing happened. The Leviathan bolted out of the hanger at an astonishing speed, clearly destroying the sound barrier,  
as there was no noise coming from behind them.

After only a few seconds, the ship had punched the atmosphere and there were a handful of gasps as the people who had never seen space before saw it. It was infinitely beautiful and that was all they could bring themselves to think.

Their ecstasy was ruined, though, as Keldon voiced over the intercom, "Hang on to something. I'm about to jump to hyperspace." Even as he said that, everyone felt this sickening pull on them as space elongated and stretched. They all grabbed on to the handholds just in time; the ship picked up speed and everyone could feel the drag on their bodies.

The Leviathan actually went into hyperspace rather well, only a handful of real big bumps. Keldon then decided to tell them something they did not understand at all.

"Gentlemen, we are now traveling at Ludicrous Speed."

No one got it.

The Leviathan pulled out a few hours later, right near the rim of Rykshtan. Then the ride got real bumpy as the Leviathan had to go into the planet at a slower speed than when it left Earth. There was lot of jolting and no one was left standing as the ship set down. Keldon ran out from the cockpit and shouted, "Get onto the land now!"

Sorak did it immediately, before any of the other Jedi even got stand back up. He ran down the ramp, pulling out his lightsaber and switching it on, the glowing energy piercing the night. He wanted to look at the planet closer, but he couldn't exactly go sightseeing yet.

The other Jedi stumbled down the ramp, Keldon walking behind them. He waved for Sorak to come by him. It seemed like he wanted to tell Sorak something important.

"I just want to say, these guys are idiots." Keldon meant the Dark Jedi. And he wasn't wrong either. They did not seem to be too bright at the current moment, seeing as they filed uncertainly into one straight line.

"Good enough," Keldon said to himself. Sorak swore he also heard him say, "Not like it's going to matter," but he wasn't sure. He didn't have any time to think about it as Keldon stepped in front of them and pulled out both of his lightsabers. With his left hand he made a signal telling them to take out their weapons as well but not to turn them on.

Keldon took a few steps forward and a blaster shot struck the ground at his feet, missing by an inch. He activated his lightsabers, spinning them as he did, just in time to reflect another blast back at its sender. There was a shout and then a dull thud as a body hit the ground.

"Now would be a good time to turn on your lightsabers!" Keldon commanded, his squad of Jedi following his orders. Thirty bars of red light shimmered into existence as they broke formation just as dozens of blaster bolts began to rain down upon them. Keldon was able to reflect the shots back totally, but the others could only send them aside.

As they redirected the blasts, they slowly moved forward to the blast door. Keldon returned two more shots, one per lightsaber, then ran for it, stabbing in with his lightsabers as he reached the reinforced metal. He worked them up in arch, the blades making short work of the steel. After just a few swipes, he kicked the cut section down and stormed in, his Jedi following closely.

Inside there were around a dozen of the rebels lying in wait. Just as Keldon entered the room they all opened fire, Keldon simply lifting his hand and returning all of the bolts to their senders. Then there was silence again, the only sounds of Keldon and his group walking into the next room with pure malice in their hearts.

This room was much more spacious than the other one, with two levels to chose from. Keldon and his men were on the upper level while the rebels seemed to be on the lower. Keldon motioned for the Jedi to head to the lower level, saying, "I'll contend with the Jedi Knight." He clipped his red lightsaber back onto his belt and walked down a different hallway.

Sorak was now in charge of the Dark Jedi, but he still wondered where Keldon was actually heading. He spent too much time on the matter as a blaster bolt zoomed by him and slammed into the Jedi next to him.

Keldon made his way through the small hallway where he sensed the Force flowing from one individual. He turned a corner and found himself at a door, the person on the other side. It was locked, but Keldon made no fuss as he simply lifted his hand and burst the door off its hinges.

On the other side sat a terrified young woman who looked to be around seventeen. Her face turned from terror to anger as she saw who it was that knocked down her door.

"Alex! You son-of-a-bitch!" Her face was now set with rage as she pulled out her lightsaber and turned it on. An aqua-green blade emerged from the hilt as she readied it.

"Lisa, your vocabulary has become so much more colorful since we last met." Keldon stepped into the room, lightsaber by his side, and pulled the door back onto the wall. "At least you can make a door out of cortosis."

"Is that why you are here, to make smart-ass comments? I'll never forgive you for what you did." Lisa whipped the weapon around and pointed the blade at his head.

"I don't expect you to. After all, I did kill your sister. You have every right to despise me for the rest of your pathetically short life." Keldon whipped his lightsaber up and struck at the green blade, knocking it aside. He struck forward but Lisa backed up just in time, stepping out of the way.

"Your powers, though useful, are weak in comparison to me." Keldon made another strike that nearly hit Lisa, but she blocked it in time.

The fight was over in less than forty-five seconds. Lisa made a very clever blow, but Keldon completely disarmed her, or more accurately, dishanded her. As she slumped to the floor, she looked up at Keldon with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Nic, I failed you," she said as Keldon pointed the lightsaber at her head. They both sensed two of the Dark Jedi trying to some into the room. "At least tell me why you turned. Please."

"I did it because it is necessary. It was the only way I can complete my destiny. I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Keldon drove the blade forward into her head, the hot energy punching its way cleanly through her skull.

Just as Keldon pulled his lightsaber out, the door fell back down and the Jedi ran in looking at what Keldon had done.

"Good job bo…" the one on the left tried to say but became run through by Keldon's lightsaber. The other one had no time to react as Keldon swept the blade out of the Jedi and swiftly decapitated the other. He then turned and picked up Lisa's body and lightsaber and walked out of the room, taking the other path that led down to the lower level.

Sorak had lost twenty-seven of his Dark Jedi due to their own stupidity, but the one he had left with him was fighting fiercely. The rebels had suffered even worse loses, all of them nearly wiped out.

The Dark Jedi killed a few more rebels when a green lightsaber appeared through chest. It started to make a return trip but fell to floor, Sorak looking up to see a headless woman fall to the ground with Keldon standing behind her. He charged out, reflected a few more bolts and the shooting stopped.

"I told they were all useless," Keldon said, picking up the woman's lightsaber and tucking it into his belt. "Anyway, this campaign is over. Let's head home."


End file.
